sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 3
Sonic X | current = #3 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 2 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 4 }} |publisher= Archie Comics |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Tim Smith III |inks = *Jim Amash *Bob Smith *Aimee Ray |letters = Tom Orzechowski |colors = *Ben Hunzeker *Josh Ray |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA}} Archie Sonic X Issue 3 is the third issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in November 2005. Official solicitation :"Field Trip of Doom": When a mysterious Doctor invites Chris, Sonic and their friends on a field trip to the space museum, evil goes into orbit! Sonic and crew are left in a dire situation as Eggman's sinister plan unfolds. What could it be? Featured stories Field Trip of Doom! * Writer: '''Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: '''Tim Smith III * '''Inks: '''Jim Amash, Bob Smith and Aimee Ray * '''Colors: '''Ben Hunzeker and Josh Ray * '''Letters: '''Tom Orzechowski * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: '''Victor Gorelick * '''Editor-in-chief: '''Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis A week after his adventure in the Sapphire Sea, Sonic finds himself running for his life on the beach. While trying to avoid killer whales and robotic monkeys hurling bombs, Sonic reminds himself that he promised Cream that he would rescue Cheese the Chao from Dr. Eggman. At Dr. Eggman's Fortress, Decoe and Bocoe ask their master why they bothered kidnapping the Chao and setting traps for Sonic. Eggman explains to his hench-bots that they're just trying to keep Sonic distracted while he prepares his real master plan. Meanwhile, at the Speed Team's garage, Sam Speed is tuning up his vehicle for a rematch with Sonic. A "strange child" -- who is actually Eggman's delivery robot, Bokkun -- appears and hands Sam a new fuel injector that he claims will make Sam's car faster than Sonic. Overjoyed, Sam shows off the present to his friends in the Speed Team and prepares to install it. Back at the beach, Sonic continues evading traps and notices that Eggman is using a lot of his older inventions. While Sonic continues to adventure across the beach, Bokkun delivers presents to the President, Agent Topaz, and Chris Thorndyke's teacher, Mr. Stewart. Eggman explains to Decoe and Bocoe that, using these gifts, he will capture Sonic's friends and make them pilot his newest robots. Back at the beach, Sonic saves Cheese and several other animals. Later that day, Chris arrives at his home and tells his grandfather that his class is going on a field trip to the Station Square Space Museum. Tails and the rest of Sonic's gang agree to meet Chris at the museum during the field trip. The following Monday, at Station Square Elementary, Mr. Stewart grabs a piece of fruit he received from Bokkun as he prepares to lead the children on their field trip. As he heads to the bus, he wonders who "Dr. Oeuf-Homme" is and why he invited the class to the museum. The class arrives and Sonic's group joins them. Soon after, Dr. Eggman arrives and sends three robots crashing through the building's walls. Amy, Sonic and Tails try to fend the attacking automatons off, but are easily countered by each robot. The Speed Team is alerted to the attack on the museum and Sam Speed rushes out in his newly upgraded vehicle to rescue Chris. At the museum, one of the robots destroys the floor beneath it and sends itself, Chris and Amy tumbling below. Tails throws Sonic a ring, which he uses to crash through one of the robots and attack the single remaining bot. The robot shrugs off the attack and transforms into an armored car, trapping Danny and Frances -- two of Chris' friends -- inside. Tails heads down the crevice to help Amy and Chris while Sonic and Sam Speed chase after the runaway robot car Sam is amazed to see that his vehicle is going faster than Sonic, but soon realizes that he is moving too fast and is unable to make a turn around a cliff side. He deploys his parachute and glides into the water below while Sonic continues to chase after the kids. Eggman, believing the time is right, springs his trap: Sam, the President, Topaz and Mr. Stewart are grabbed by their gifts while Chris is captured by a machine lying under the museum. Sonic uses the last of his ring's power and destroys the car, saving Danny and Frances. Meanwhile, Amy and Tails finish off the robot they had been fighting while Chris is placed inside an even larger robot. Sonic arrives back at the museum and places the children in a police officer's care. He sees the robot holding Chris as a power source within itself climbing from the museum floor and rushes towards it. Eggman cackles with glee, knowing that Sonic won't dare to destroy his robot once he learns Chris is inside. Appearances '''Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Speed Team **Sam Speed **Paul **Dawn *President *Topaz *Mister Stewart *Danny *Frances *Lunarbot *Orcas *E-51 Intelligente *Rouge the Bat *Dragonbots Quotes :Mr. Stewart: All right, kids. We're here. Please file out of the bus and into the museum in a calm and orderly fashion... :Student #1: Yay! :Student #2: Last one in is a rotten Eggman! :Student #3: I wanna see the lunar module! :Student #4: John Glenn! :Student #5: Niel Armstrong! :Student #6: I gotta use the bathroom! :Mr. Stewart: Secret missions for the government are much less dangerous than a busload of school kids! :Amy: No admittance to the museum without the proper donation! :Tails: Never underestimate a fox with a power tool! :Sonic: We're gonna send you to the final frontier! Trivia *E-51 Intelligente makes a cameo appearance in this issue. *The beach Sonic runs through to save Cheese is based on the Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure. It includes a killer whale that tries to catch Sonic while destroying the bridge he's on, robot monkeys that throw bombs and the capsule at the end of the level imprisoning several Animals. *The Musical "Grease" is referenced in this issue *"Oeuf-Homme" means "Eggman" in French. *Sonic encounters wasps (a reminiscent of Buzzers) and piranhas (a reminiscent of Choppers in which Sonic notes "he hasn't seen them since the Green Hill days, making a reference to the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games. **In addition, he thinks to himself "Gotta Go Fast, Gotta Go Fast, Gotta Go Faster..." which are lines of the anime series' opening theme "Gotta Go Fast". Gallery Category:Comics Category:Sonic X issues